Snap
by YinxYang
Summary: If you look on her face, you'd see blood and tears. If you looked in her eyes, you'd see a broken heart. BBRaeRedX Rating may go up
1. Breaking Down

**Guess who's back... Back Again!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I'll own Teen Titans when disclaimers aren't annoying. But that day doesn't look in the near future...**_

_**Chapter 1: Breaking Down**_

Red X was robbing an unstable chemical plant, probably for more xenothium.Star,Robin and Cyborg were trying to stop the large vats of unidentifiable chemicals from tipping over while Raven and Beast Boy tried to stop Red X. Raven using her powers finally cornered him between various crates. "Don't even try it." Said Beast Boy before morphing into a T-Rex when Red X reached for his belt.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't the heartbrakes anonymous duo."Said Red-X smoothly to the two wide eyed titans."Yeah, I know all about dragon boy and the earth godess.Wonder why the security tapes have been missing?"

"You!" Said the still wide eyed titans simultaneously.

"Yeah,yeah, me. Too bad there aren't some in the bathrooms, Raven"Said Red X, winking at the dark girl, making both of the titans furious.

"You just shut up!" Yelled Beast Boy, stepping so he was about an inch away from Red X's face.

"Uh ah ah, don't make Terra jealous. Both she and Raven are too good for you." Said Red X . Beast Boy morfed into a spike tailed dinousaur, swinging his tail at Red X. He didn't realize that Raven was trying to attack from behind and wound up hitting her instead. Blood seeped down her face from the deep gashes, and blacked out. Beast Boy morphed back to human form, crying her name.

Raven sat up, her vision blurry. She felt a form in front of her, holding her and stroking her hair. Thinking it was Beast Boy, she leaned into the chest and started crying. Once her vision started to come back, she realized the chest was more muscular then Beast Boy's, and the jumpsuit comepletely black:Red X.

"I bet that hurts your face." Said Red X, wiping blood from her face.Raven looked over her shoulder to see Beast Boy tied in red tape, his mouth too, trying to yell at her, trying to break free and save her.Maybe not. She should stop wishing. She couldn't help but let another tear stream down her face. What was happening to her?

Red X looked onto Ravens face. He saw her look over his shoulder towards the green one, uncomfortable with pleading eyes. As a single tear trailed down her face he realized- "That's not all that hurts, is it?" He murmured, wiping the tear away. Raven looked up at him, like a lost child would a police officer,and healed her face.He freed the green one, maybe he could help her.Raven brushed herself off and ran to him.

"Don't you insult Terra or me like that! She was better than anyone will ever be! She was beautiful, caring, sensetive! No one can ever replace her! Unless you can revive her, you just leave her out of this! Do you know what I would do? I'd almost sacrifice all the titans for her! There all worthless compared to her! You don't even know anything about her or love in general, so just shut up!" Screamed Beast Boy enraged. Raven took several slow steps backwards, but bumped into Red X. As she turned around, he saw wide eyes filled with panic,hurt, confusion, sorrow and...heartbreak?Yep, heartbreak, and could of sworn he saw her heart with her emotional barrier break in those wide eyes. He couldn't help but feel sorry. She wrapped her arms around her torso like a little kid would, and cried.

He looked over her shoulder to Beast Boy, who was at loss for words. Here, Red X had made the stone cold titan cry twice, the changeling outright threaten the titans and relive his long lost love, and both of them suffer heartbreak. Well, at least Raven.

'What am I doing?' thought Raven.'I haven't cried like this since I was banished to earth, and now I'm sobbing for a complete stranger? Something's

wrong.' She stood up and composed herself. "Red X,um, you're still a villian and still need to be taken down."She said, taking a deep breath.

"Raven, how can you think about capturing him? I just made and emotional outright confession of my love for Terra! And all you can think about is catching him?I'll teach you to listen to me!" Beast Boy ran forward and slapped her, hard. After the pain stung her face, she realized - the beast had broken free.

"Ow..." She said. He had really hit her hard, passing out and her vision fading to black.

Red X caught Raven as she fell into his arms.

"Look what you've done, Beast Boy. You outright threatened to destroy you're friends, and you just hit a girl who loves you, right after breaking her heart. Not a real Prince Charming move, huh? I hope Robin can help you." Scowled Red X, pointing over beast boy's shoulder, to where the rest of the titans were standing.

"Hey, Robin... how long have you been there?" Said Beast Boy, sheepishly.

"Long enough to hear you threaten your friends and see you're lovers spat with Raven." Said Robin, anger filling his stone cold voice.

"Um, yah, but he has-" Beast Boy turned around to see that Red X had vanished, still holding Raven."Raven..."

**Well that was short, wasn't it?**

**Do you like?**

**If you dont think it's that good, i wont continue it and i will just turn it into a oneshot...**

**or not**

**Please Review!**

**YingxYang**


	2. Remembrance Embrace

**Hey **

**Its me again**

**sorry i dont have anything creative to put in my A/N**

**Disclaimer: All I wantfor christmas is Teen Titans...**

Light...

Black...

Red?

Am I bleeding?

No...

Then whats that red?

A... Jacket?

No...

No!

"Red X!" Screamed Raven. "Where am I?' she whispered, sitting bolt upright.

"Relax. You're safe. At least from that heartbreaking scum that practically betrayed you." Said a dark voice from a figure in the corner.

"Who are you talking about? Why am I here?" Said Raven, fear filling her shaking voice.

"Don't you remember? What he said? What he did?" Said the figure quietly, standing up and stepping into the light, proving he was Red X.

"No... I'm scared... No, wait, I'm not scared of you. You're just a theif... and a kidnapper!" Accused Raven, assuming her monotone again.

"Kidnapper! Wait a seccond... I was saving you! He was hurting you!" Yelled Red X exasperated.

"Who? What are you..." Raven was cut of by him grabbing her hand.

"Do not make me mad Raven." Said Red X in an angry hushed voice. As soon as he grabbed her hand the memories rushed back.

_"Don't make Terra jealous"_

_" I bet that hurts your face"_

_"Don't insult her like that!" _

_"I'd almost sacrifice all the Titans for her!"_

_" She's better than all of you will ever be!"_

_"There all worthless compared to her!"_

_"How can you think about capturing him!"_

_"I'll teach you to listen to me!"_

_"Ow!"_

_Darkness..._

_Warm Arms..._

Raven snapped back, looking at Red X expectantly. "Beast Boy? No..." He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. He was a good titan Was a good citizen...

Wait, is! He still is... But the beast...

"He wouldn't do that... would he?" Whispered Raven.

"He would, and he did..."

"He needs my help!" Said Raven, rushing around." He needs me to get into his mind and... and save him from himself..."

"There's no time for that... I talked to Robin..." Said Red X sympathetically." H- He thinks you should come back and stay with them but ... stay away from Beast Boy." He exhaled." He was storming around the house angry at you and me, he thinks you ran off with me, so they had to tie him down and put him in a straitjacket. But they are not exactly happy youre with me, either. So we will just go tonight and-

"I want to stay."

"What?" He turned around sharply."Raven, you ca-"

" I can. I just need to get out of there, recover a bit. He really hurt me."She said calmly.

"Raven, you already healed yourself. Your face is fine."

"I can't heal my own broken heart."

Silence.

"Raven-"

"I'm sorry! I just- It just really hurts how I'm hopelessly in love with him and he won't shut up about that blonde bimbo traitor! I cant stand his whining, but I love his laugh. I can't stand his jokes but I love how lighthearted he is. I can't stand his pestering, but I love how he won't give up! And most of all, I despise his ex, but I love how dedicated he is to her!" There go her eyes, going all wide eyed and revealing her heartbreak and her sorrow and everysingle thing she had been hiding for years, everything she'd conceal with every excuse and barrier imaginable. The went the walls, one by one.

"Raven, don't be sorry." Hushed Red X, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" But I am." She said, giving in to his warm embrace. "For this."

"Raven? Wha-?" Red X was cut off by her lips on his. After what seems like forever, they finally broke apart for what seemed unescesary then, oxygen." Raven, you know we can't do this."

"No you can't." Said a certain masked boy wonder from Red X's communicating screen a few feet in front of them.

**CLIFFEY! **

WOOHOO!

YOU PROLLY HATE ME NOW, DONTCHA?

**DON"T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HALFWAY FINISHED! **

HOW WILL THE OTHER TITANS REACT?

**ESPECIALLY, DUN DUN DUN! BEAST BOY?**

**(it is a bbredxrae triangle)**

**So...**

**Did you like?**

**Did it suck?**

**Doesn't oxygen sometimes seem unescesary?**

**Will I ever learn how to spell unnescessary?**

**Am I making this fic too dramatic?**

**REVIEW! (I Want 13 to update- now ya hate me more!)**

**Yinxyang**


End file.
